The Last Stand
by AzureFirehawk
Summary: For a brief moment, silence filled the car, broken only by the sound of the music emanating from the stereo. Then Izuku turned to look at his wife, a wry grin on his face. "So, what do you say, oh love of my life? We take care of these noumu and then go for a breakfast date at that place with the fantastic mochi downtown?" "Sounds like a plan."


"Deku! Watch out! Behind you!"

He barely manages to dodge the flames thrown his way, the thin fabric of his hero costume doing little to shield him from their heat. Most of the material on his left side begins to melt under the inferno, fusing onto his skin and causing the flesh to boil and blister. The smell of burning flesh combines with the general carnage around him, causing is stomach to churn, and Izuku is suddenly very happy that he had been called to the scene before he'd had time to eat his breakfast.

He feels Uravity's back slam against him from behind, a motion he returns involuntarily. He can't help but smile to himself at the familiar situation. They are partners 'in life and in crime' as they say, a phrase he'd always found kind of ironic, considering their mutual line of work.

He is incredibly glad to have her by his side now.

* * *

"_I know they're mindless creatures at this point," Ochako grumbled, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. "But you'd think they could pick a more reasonable hour to start terrorizing civilians"._

_Izuku chuckled as he pulled the car door open for her. "I'm pretty sure they've learned they can't beat you head on, so they're attacking your sleep schedule instead."_

_A single finger was the only response the brunette hero gave as her husband shut the door and made his way to the driver's side. Within moments, the duo were pulling onto the highway and speeding towards the agency building._

_Ochako laced her fingers through Izuku's, giving his hand a light squeeze which he returned. "With how frequent these attacks have been, you'd think All for One was still around and making more of these things."_

"_Well, we don't know exactly how long it took him to make one, so there's no way of knowing exactly how many there are." The man turned his head and gave a reassuring smile. "But with the two of us, plus Kacchan and Iida and everyone else we know, it's only a matter of time before we've cleared them all out."_

* * *

In one motion, Ochako kicks off from the ground, activating and deactivating her quirk in rapid succession, allowing her to travel in a shallow arc towards the fire-breathing creature. Its haunting, lifeless eyes lock onto her and she watches as it's mouth glows red. Just as the fire threatens to escape the noumu's jaws, a red-booted foot smashes into the side of its face, causing the burning flames to shoot harmlessly wide.

The brunette hero follows up her husband's kick by planting both hands on the creature's shoulders, severing it from the pull of the earth. Her remaining momentum knocks the monster clean off its feet, and she lands heavily on top of it, knee planting firmly into its sternum with a crack. Immediately, she throws her body into a roll, rotating as she did in order to stay facing her opponent.

A growl rumbles in the creature's throat as it slowly begins to float upwards, limbs flailing in an attempt to right itself. Just as it opens its mouth to send yet another stream of flames towards the heroes, Izuku launches another devastating kick into its side. The blow sends the noumu careening into one of the broken walls of the building, multiple pieces of exposed rebar lodging themselves in and through its body.

"Thanks for the assist there, Deku," Ochako calls to her husband, then gestures towards the other two noumu. "Looks like we just got these two left."

Izuku opens his mouth to respond, but his words are cut off by an ear-piercing screech from one of the two creatures, a white noumu with red patterns across its skin. The gravity hero's vision swims in and out of focus and she instinctively activates her quirk on herself, jumping up high so as to avoid being caught unawares.

"Uravity!" Her husband's voice seems distant and muddled, but slowly becomes more clear as the effects of the creature's quirk start to fade. "You take the tan one: it seems to have some kind of sand quirk. I'll take care of the noisy one."

* * *

_Ochako rested her head on her hand, elbow propped up on the door of the car as they wove their way through the city, the dim street lights overhead providing the only light in the predawn gloom. The soft tones of the music flowing from the speakers was doing nothing to help her combat her drowsiness._

"_Hey, Izuku..." Maybe a conversation would help her stay awake. He hummed in acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off the street. "Do you remember the first mission we went on involving defective noumu gone rogue?"_

"_Of course I do, honey. You bring it up every time we get called on another one." He shot her a quick glance with an adoring smile on his face._

"_Well, it's a fond memory."_

"_The noumu?!" Izuku said in mock exasperation._

"_No, goofus, what happened afterwards: when you proposed to me." She answered with a chuckle, her smile echoing his._

"_What can I say, seeing your face covered in blood made me realize that I don't wanna spend another second of my life without you. I said it then, and I still mean it now." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She squeezed his hand in return. She knew exactly what he meant. The fear of losing him every time he got injured on the job. The fear of never seeing him again when they were called to different missions._

"_It was a tiny cut on my brow, but you always make it sound like I was nearly decapitated." _

"_You are the most important thing in my life, Ochako. When you said 'yes' you made me the happiest person on this planet. And you continue to make me happy every day of my life." The tone of his voice was sincere and full of love, emphasized by the look in his eyes. Ochako raised their interlocked hands to her face and pressed a tender kiss against the gold band adorning his finger. He hummed in response._

_For a brief moment, silence filled the car, broken only by the sound of the music emanating from the stereo. Then Izuku turned to look at his wife, a wry grin on his face. "So, what do you say, oh love of my life? We take care of these noumu and then go for a breakfast date at that place with the fantastic mochi downtown?"_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

The crunch of rubble under his feet is drowned out by the sound of his heartbeat hammering in his ears as Izuku dodges another punch from the white and red noumu. Its shriek, although somewhat muffled by the rushing in his ears, still pierces through his consciousness, causing the green-haired hero to stumble and falter. The confusion lasts a mere fraction of a second, but it's more than enough for the noumu to land a solid hit to Izuku's side, the impact tearing a melted chunk of costume free of his skin.

He staggers back a few paces, distancing himself from his opponent long enough to recollect his bearings. Across the room, he watches the other noumu turn a section of the wall into sand, attempting to blind Ochako as she lunges towards it. A brief glow around the creature is the only sign given that the brunette's quirk activated before a hit from behind sends the tan noumu sailing into the ceiling.

Another screech pulls Izuku's attention back to his current situation. "Alright," he growls once the stunning effect of the quirk fades. "That's getting really fucking annoying." He scolds himself internally for swearing, knowing he would have gotten an earful from his wife if she'd heard him, then throws himself at the creature.

The noumu has no time to react as the green-clad hero smashes his foot into its sternum, sending it staggering backwards. As it stumbles, Izuku drops low and whips his other leg towards the creatures ankles, catching it off balance and toppling it. In one swift motion, he tucks his body into a roll, coming to a stop atop the noumu's torso and bringing both hands down hard onto the exposed brain. An unexpected spasm sends the noumu's fist flying into the side of Izuku's head, knocking the hero to the ground with a heavy thud.

"—ku! Deku!" His vision slowly comes back into focus in time to see Ochako slide onto her knees next to him, her eyes quickly scanning his form. She breathes a sigh of relief as his eyes flutter open. At the same moment, one of the windows along the wall nearest the two heroes shatters under the weight of an orange noumu, which instantly rushes them.

Time slows to a crawl.

Still unable to stand up and fight, he watches helplessly as a massive fist is slammed into Ochako's chest, sending her body flying across the room. The cement wall cracks under the impact of her body before she falls to the floor in a crumpled heap, unmoving. All but ignoring the barely-conscious Izuku, the newcomer slowly begins to stalk towards the helpless form of Ochako.

A primal roar rips its way from the green haired hero's throat as he throws himself at the large orange creature, One for All flooding through his form. The various cuts and burns across his body fade from his consciousness as adrenaline takes over. Fists fly as Izuku attacks the noumu, trying his best to force the creature away from the other hero.

Movement to his side catches his attention, distracting him just enough for the noumu's fist to impact his burned shoulder and send him spinning into the ground. His vision goes white from pain, but not before he sees the form of Ochako staggering back to her feet, one of her arms dangling at her side. She lunges at the noumu, catching it off guard and activating her quirk on it the moment her fingers connect.

With a renewed surge of strength, Izuku forces himself upright and launches himself at the creature, forcing even more of his quirk into his limbs. The noumu, which had turned its attention to the brunette, barely had time to turn its head back towards the One for All user before the hero's foot smashes into its neck with a crunch. Now weightless, the orange monster sails across the room before becoming lodged into the far wall, its head hanging at an unnatural angle.

* * *

"_Alright Shaw, what do we have here?"_

"_Witness reports are inconsistent. Some say they saw four noumu in the building, while others said five. We currently don't know the exact number so we advise preparing for the latter. Heat scans are not working properly; at least one of the noumu seems to have a fire or heat related quirk that is throwing off the readings. We are already trying to bring in a hero with a water quirk but all the ones in the area are being held up by a fire in an apartment complex downtown."_

_The analyst briefing them pulled up some witness report transcripts on the big screen in the agency's command center, along with a hologram of the building's setup. Ochako and Izuku immediately started making themselves familiar with the floorplan of each level, checking for potential blind spots, covers, entry and exit points and any other bit of information._

"_What can you tell us about the building and its surroundings?" _

"_Abandoned factory building, used to be a textile business. It's scheduled to be torn down in about a month." Shaw looked at the tablet in his hands for confirmation, tapping the screen a few times until he finds the information and puts it on the main monitor. "The surrounding buildings are also industrial, no residential buildings within a few blocks in any direction. The companies owning the buildings have already been informed and the area has been locked down. Police forces are evacuating the area as we speak so you should have no interference by the time you arrive on site."_

"_Anything else you can tell us? Do any of the witness reports say anything that gives us a clue about what quirks these noumu possess?" Ochako read across the witness reports still on display._

"_One has been reported to have wings, but other than that we have no intel on their quirks."_

_"Alright, thank you." The two heroes started to walk towards the locker room. On their way out Izuku stopped and shot one last look back to Shaw. "Oh right, who's manning our comms?"_

"_That would be me," a voice sounded from the door as Fujikawa walked in. "Should be a party."_

_Izuku snorted and knocked his fist against that of the technician as he took a seat. "It's always a party when you're running tactical."_

* * *

A moment passes as both heroes take time to catch their breath. Izuku sends Ochako a small smile coupled with a thumbs up, a gesture she briefly returns before slumping with her back against the wall. "Well," she panted, eyes screwed shut with pain as she slid to a sitting position, "that probably could have gone better…"

"I'll say," the One for All user replies, wincing as the pain of his various cuts and burns starts to resurface now that the adrenaline is wearing off.

"Not to be a bother, but could you give me a hand here?" Ochako gestured towards her shoulder as she spoke, drawing her husband's attention to the deformed joint.

"Oh.. yeah, just a second. Let's get that fixed, shall we?" Izuku drops to one knee next to where Ochako is sitting, gripping her wrist with both hands. He gently pulls her arm straight, lifting it slightly. "Ok, I'm going to count to five, then I'm gonna pull… ready?" The brunette tenses her jaw and gives a shaky nod. He takes a deep breath, then steadies himself. "One… Two…"

The green-haired hero pulls out and upwards on is wife's arm, and Ochako's shoulder slides home with a wet click, causing her to yelp in pain. "God… Dammit, every time!" She rolls her arm back and forth gingerly, wincing slightly.

"You make it sound like this isn't only the second time you've dislocated your shoulder," chuckles Izuku, straightening back up and offering his partner a hand. "And last time, I wasn't even the one who fixed it. That was Ojiro."

Ochako accepts the offered hand, letting her husband help her up. "Yeah, well he did basically the same thing. Only he made it to three first."

A mischievous smile crosses his features. "Well excuse me for not being able to last as long as other guys. I wish there was some way I could fix that, but the doctor said I'm a lost cause at this point." The brunette rolls her eyes at the quip, causing Izuku to laugh as he reaches up and taps the communicator resting behind his ear, Ochako mimicking his actions. "Fujikawa, you there?"

"_You're coming in loud and clear, Deku,"_ Fujikawa's voice sounds in both heroes' ears. "_How are you two holding up down there?_"

"Deku's acting a little strange here," Ochako replies with a grin, her eyes meeting Izuku's. "Probably took one too many hits to the head. But outside a few minor injuries, we're fine. All five noumu are down for good."

"_Sounds like you two had your work cut out for you. Seems like that fire one is still messing with our scans. It's making it look like you've... got two more heading yo—"_

The two heroes share a look of concern. "I'm sorry, could you say that again? You said you're seeing two more on your end?"

No reply comes. Ochako pulls her communicator from her ear to examine it. "It's fried… no external damage, but nothing's working…"

Any reply dies in Izuku's throat as the wall of the building explodes inwards.

* * *

"_Hero Deku, Hero Uravity, we're glad you're here." A firefighter jogged up to the two heroes as they arrived on the scene, giving them a quick rundown of the situation. "Evacuation of the area has been completed, but we're doing one last sweep to make sure we haven't missed anyone. We have erected a barricade with a three block radius around the building where the noumu were sighted, and since the building is scheduled to be torn down, you don't have to worry about civilians or structural damage at this point." _

_The two heroes thanked him for his help and headed towards the barrier when their comms beeped. They both tapped the devices to answer the call._

"Hey guys, I see you have arrived at the scene. Thermals are still going crazy but from what I can tell, the noumu are still gathered at that condemned building. Pretty nice of them actually, to choose the one abandoned building to set up camp, don't you think?"_ Fujikawa's voice came out of the ear pieces._

"_If they were as nice as you say, they would've waited till I was done sleeping." Ochako answered with mock bitterness in her tone. Fujukawa was right, it had all played out very conveniently. Due to the hour and the location the risk of casualties was considerably lower than it could've been, and she was thankful for that._

"Oh, by the way, Red Riot and Ground Zero have been called in for back-up, I have them on the line. I'll put them through to you, but don't get careless because you're all chatty with your buddies ok?"

"_Come on, Fujukawa, you know us." Izuku said with a grin._

"That's why I'm worried, Mr. 'I break my bones whenever I can'."

"_If you could put them on the line now so we can get the show going that'd be nice." _

_There was a click on the line and two new voices appeared on the line, one cheerful, one grumpy._

"OI, Deku, can't you do anything yourself?"

"_And a good morning to you too, Kacchan. I'm feeling absolutely peachy, thanks for asking!" _

"Haha, he's grumpy because we got called in to break up an illegal weapon deal in the middle of the night. Don't mind him! We'll come over as soon as we're done here to help you guys out."

"Feel free to get shit done before we arrive, I just want a shower, something to eat and a fucking coffee at this point."

"_You know, Izuku and I have already decided to head out for breakfast after this, why don't you join us for that? There is a restaurant downtown that makes amazing breakfast and the coffee is not from this world."_

"That sounds like a good plan to me! What do you say, Bakubr— Ok, gotta go, he's about to murder a fan. See you over there!"

* * *

Ochako's shoulder burns as she rolls out of the way of another swing from the large blue noumu, its arms now morphed into large blade-like appendages. In a desperate motion, she throws her arm to the side, fingertips brushing against the creature's leg just enough to let her activate her quirk. The moment her fingers make contact, she feels her stomach churn inside her, almost causing her to vomit on the spot. 'Just a few seconds…'

A blade arm smashes into the ground mere inches from her head, and she instinctively rolls away before pulling herself to her feet. The force of the blow sends the noumu sailing upwards towards the ceiling. It flails its arms, trying to find some purchase to hold itself still, only to find itself careening back into the ground as Ochako releases her quirk.

On its way down, the creature impacts the far wall, its misshapen arms digging into the concrete in an attempt to right itself. With the structural integrity of the building compromised, both hero and noumu soon find themselves being showered with debris from the wall and ceiling.

"Now's my chance," the brunette hero mutters to herself, wincing at the throbbing pain from her cracked ribs as she pushed off towards the creature. With a grunt, she launches herself off of a larger piece of rubble and slams both feet into the large noumu's chest, sending it staggering backwards. A few loose chunks of broken concrete slip beneath the monster's feet, causing it to topple backwards onto a broken section of wall. The impact knocks loose a large piece of ceiling, which crashes straight downwards onto the misshapen head, silencing the creature's inhuman shrieks for good.

Ochako lets her knees buckle slightly underneath her as she releases her quirk, having activated it midair to avoid landing on her back. She tries her best to breathe in slowly so as to not agitate her broken ribs, but the sounds of combat behind her are a quick reminder that the battle is far from over. After a brief moment to catch her breath, the gravity hero finds herself taking off in the direction of the yellow monster currently attacking her husband.

Arcs of green electricity dance over Izuku's body as Ochako sees him throw another kick at the creature's body. At the last moment, the noumu turns its bird-like head to the side, causing the green hero's foot to sail past harmlessly. The creature responds by launching its fist towards him, aiming for his side, but missing as Izuku leaps backwards out of the way. With all of it's attention locked onto the man, Ochako ducks low in an attempt to get close enough to activate her quirk and tip the fight in their favor.

The two heroes lock eyes for a single heartbeat, just long enough for Izuku to realize what Ochako's intentions are before the noumu launches another attack. The angle of the creature's kick forces the green-haired hero to dodge in his wife's direction, drawing the noumu's gaze with the motion. A moment later, its attention shifts entirely, and Ochako can only watch as a massive yellow fist comes flying towards her.

The world becomes a blur as the noumu makes impact, the blow lifting her off her feet and throwing her across the room. The force of her body slamming into the wall is enough to knock loose yet another chunk of concrete. She watches dumbly as the mass of rubble shatters her legs beneath its weight, her mind unable to process the sensation. In a daze, her gaze shifts to her side, and she briefly wonders who's mangled arm is now attached to her body.

She looks up, seeing her husband take a step towards her, his eyes wide with horror, lips moving soundlessly. Behind him, she can see the noumu advance, hands outstretched. She tries to scream as the creature grabs Izuku and clamps its massive jaws around the side of his torso. She feels her diaphragm contract and her mouth open wide, but all that escapes her throat is a whisper. All she can do is watch her world crumble.

Izuku lets out a scream, arms flailing wildly towards the noumu's head, his elbow finally making contact and knocking a large chunk of grey matter free. The creature spasms wildly, releasing the grip of his hands and jaws in its death throes, knocking the green-clad hero forward. A streak of crimson follows his body as he slides across the ground.

A silent, choking sob wracks Ochako's body as the reality of the situation starts to sink in. The white-hot pain in her chest, the taste of copper filling her mouth, and now…

"I think…" Izuku lets out a ragged, bloody cough. "I think I know… why Aizawa got… so mad… when I… kept… breaking my arm…"

She tries to speak, tries to reassure him—reassure herself—that things would be ok. That somehow they would be rescued.

That they wouldn't die.

His once white smile is painted crimson as he tries in vain to pull himself closer to her, his other hand trying to hold the wound in his side closed. "Looks like… we both… pulled a Midoriya…"

The world around her seems to stop. Everything around her fades to grey. The pain of her broken body and shattered limbs ceases to exist. Even the tears now streaming down her face go unnoticed as she watches, utterly helpless, as the light of life seeps out of her beloved husband's eyes. What once had been a bright and vibrant green, full of joy and hope, was now faded and lifeless, a haunting gaze that seemed to burn itself into her very being. She tries again and again to scream, to cry, to wake herself from what she hopes beyond hope is nothing more than a horrid nightmare.

Seconds feel like hours as she stares into Izuku's dead eyes, feeling herself slowly succumb to the pain. With a great effort, she tears her gaze away from his, forcing her eyes up to the ceiling, closing them for what she hopes will be the last time.

* * *

They arrive to a scene of utter chaos. Everybody is shouting, running around and frantically checking their equipment. They walk up to the mobile command center.

"DAMMIT! WHERE'S THE REPORT FROM THE HERO AGENCY?" A very distressed commander is shouting at a technician who is frantically typing and pulling windows across her screen.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Ah, Red Riot and Ground Zero, I'm glad you're here." The commander waves the two heroes over upon noticing their arrival. "We're trying to figure out what's going on with Heroes Deku and Uravity. One minute HQ is talking to them over comms and everything seems under control, then there's a report of seeing new readings on the thermals and then all contact drops. We don't know what is going on in there; the fires and smoke are still messing with the thermals, and command isn't letting us send any civil forces in there to check it out."

Kirishima exchanges a brief glance with Bakugo, a look of concern on the redhead's face. "How long ago did you lose contact with them?"

"About 10 minutes ago. There are no reports from any of the checkpoints along the barricade about sightings of either the noumu or the heroes, so for all we know there might still be noumu on the loose in there. HQ decided to reroute Heroes Earphone Jack and FrostFlame to this location, but it'll be a good while before they get here to scout out the rest of the area. Your orders are to go in and provide backup to the other two heroes. Proceed with caution; we do not know how many enemies are left, if any."

Bakugou and Kirishima give the commander a brief nod before walking over to the security line and crossing over the barricades. They slowly make their way through the streets towards the building in question, keeping a battle-ready posture and checking every corner and alleyway to make sure they don't get blindsided.

"It's awfully quiet…" Kirishima mutters under his breath. "Usually Midoriya makes a bunch of noise when he's fighting… but if they're already done, why haven't they come back out?"

A scoffing laugh comes from the blond hero. "Maybe he broke his fucking bones again? Stupid nerd." Bakugou keeps his voice level, but Kirishima can tell he was worried. Not enough to lay off their old classmate, but enough to have a tense undertone to his voice.

It doesn't take much guesswork to identify the correct building. The corpse of a winged noumu lying next to a ruined wall is more than enough evidence that they'd reached the fight location. Kirishima taps the communicator on his ear, pinging their HQ. "Command, we've reached the building, but we still don't hear anything. We're going to move in to look for Deku and Uravity."

After an affirmative from HQ, the two heroes carefully step over a ruined section of wall, taking note of another lifeless noumu held in place by pieces of rebar. The inside of the building is in ruins. High volumes of smoke emanate from what appears to have been old textile equipment, still smoldering after being torched by what they assume had been one of the noumu's quirks. With each monstrous form they pass, the heroes pause, looking them over briefly to make sure they actually _are_ dead and not just unconscious.

As Bakugou examines an orange noumu seemingly embedded in a wall, Kirishima rounds another corner, feeling his heart leap into his throat at the scene that greets him. A shaking hand activates his communicator. "Command... do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear, Red Riot. What's the status?"_

"W-we found them."

"_Well, that's great. And the noumu?" _

"Dead." Kirishima swallows audibly. He nearly chokes on his next sentence. "As are the pro heroes Deku and Uravity."

The silence that follows is heavier than anything they have ever felt. The redheaded hero lets his hand fall to his side, not bothering to turn off his comm.

"Goddamn! Deku and Round Face really didn't hold back this ti—" Bakugou's voice breaks off as he arrives at his partner's side, the look on his face shift from mild pride to absolute shock. The sound of footsteps echo through the ruined building as Kirishima feels himself make his way towards the bodies of his friends. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's aware of the tears now making their way down his face.

Seconds later, a massive explosion causes the ground to rumble beneath his feet, followed soon after by the smell of charred flesh. The red-haired hero turns briefly to see Bakugou standing over what used to be one of the noumu, his hand outstretched and smoking, the look on his face somewhere between rage and agony. Before the dust even begins to settle, the blond hero stomps over to another of the corpses, raises his hand, and lets loose another massive explosion. The force of the blast causes a section of the wall near him to collapse, sending a shower of rubble into the building.

"Bakugou." Kirishima's voice sounds distant, alien even to himself, as he feels his arm reach up to his ear piece. No response comes from his partner as a third explosion reduces yet another noumu to a smoking lump of flesh. "Kat— Katsuki!"

The blond finally looks up, arm shaking and breathing heavily, the tears on his face mirroring Kirishima's.

"We have to get them out of here… before this building comes down." Normally, the hollow, dead tone of his own voice would scare him. Now… he doesn't have the strength to care. The two stare at each other for a long moment before Bakugou nods and begins to make his way towards the two bodies. Kirishima turns and lifts the mass of rubble off of Ochako's legs, rolling off to the side before dropping to his knees with a small splash. He gently slides one arm under what used to be her knees, his other around her back, cradling her shoulders as he staggers back to his feet. To the side, he watches as Bakugou does the same for Izuku, but not before making sure the eyes of his childhood friend were closed.

Silence deafens the two pros as the make their way out of the ruined factory, winding back through the streets towards the police line. A few moments later, the sound of running footsteps echoes through one of the alleyways nearby just as their comms click to life.

"_Ground Zero, Red Riot, can you hear me?"_

Bakugou's voice breaks slightly as he replies. "We hear you, Jirou…"

"_Gro— Bakugou?" _Just as her voice sounds over their earpieces, the purple haired hero emerges from one of the side streets near the two men. "I heard explosions, is everyth—"

The words die in her throat. Her hand clamps over her mouth as she recognizes what the two are holding, eyes shifting wildly between the two bodies. It's at this point that Kirishima feels the last of his defenses give way, and the redheaded hero drops to his knees, sobbing over the misshapen corpse of his fallen friend.

To his side, Bakugo follows suit, hugging the body of his childhood friend like a lifeline as he loses his battle with his emotions. He throws his head back, a primal scream tearing from his throat towards the sky. Jirou collapses numbly beside Kirishima, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she lets her own tears fall.


End file.
